Roy 2 an adventure awaits
by Zland2017
Summary: Rick and Morty take a trip to Blips and Chitz and find a new game called Roy 2.
1. Chapter 1 (The Game)

He guys this is the first chapter to my first story! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns dont be afraid to ask. I know it is short but I will make the chapters longer in the future.

* * *

Rick walks into Morty's room looking for Morty. Rick notices a bulge in Morty's blanket, so he walks over to Morty's bed and yanks the blanket off of the bed to reveal Morty sleeping. Then Rick yells to get him up, and Morty wakes up screaming like a girl.

"J-j-jeez Rick what do you want?"

"(Burps) Come on Morty w-(burps) we are going to BLIPS AND CHITZ!" Rick exclaimed as he yanked Morty out of bed, and dragging him to the spaceship.

As Rick and Morty speed through the replacement universe they arrive at Blips and Chitz

"Rick do we have to come here?" complained Morty

"Yes we d-(burps) do Morty!" exclaimed Rick "We have to play ROY!"

"R-r-r-rick what's Roy?"

"Only the best game ever invented Morty." Rick says as he walks over to the nearest game he could find.

When Rick got to a game, he realized it was called, Roy 2 an adventure awaits. Rick then noticed that it said "out of order" so he yanked the note off and shoved his Kalaxian crystal into a random spot like he always does, and then says, "Jerry couldn't do that he needs to get a job." Then all of a sudden the machine powers up, and when it does Morty notices it and walks over to where Rick and the game is.

"Hey rick what is this?"

"It's Roy 2 I didn-(burps) didn't know they had one." Rick says as he puts on the helmet.

As Rick puts on the helmet Morty puts his hand on ricks shoulder to get comfortable, but when Rick puts on the helmet, Rick and Morty both got transported into the game.


	2. Chapter 2 (Inside)

As soon as Rick and Morty open there eyes they discover that they are not playing the game anymore. They arrived in a jungle. When they look around they see digital software they see all of the things that were programmed into the machine.

"Rick w-w-where are we?"

"I think we are in the game Morty."

"How did we get in the game Rick what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything except make the machine work again."

"What do you mean again Rick."

"It said out of order on the machine, so I put my crystal into it to power it up"

"Well Rick your crystal did something to the machine and now we are stuck in the machine. Why Rick why can't you just ever leave stuff alone Rick you always have to mess things up."

Rick was silent after that.

Off in the distance Morty notices something moving. It looks like a small monster and it is heading straight for them.

"Rick what is that?"

"Oh god Morty run as fast as you can away. That is a computer virus and a big one too!" Rick said while assembling some sort of weapon.

"Why is it chasing us?"

"Its job is to destroy everything in the game that it can and we are moving so we got its attention."

Rick and Morty are running fast past trees, rocks, and other various things. Rick finally assembled the weapon and now is firing the gun toward the monster. One of them hit the monster and the monster roars and speeds up going faster than he was before. Rick and Morty quicken there pace with sweat starting to drip off of the tip of their noses. Rick fires again and hits the monster, but that only makes things worse for them because the monster speeds up again come faster and faster quickly gaining on them. Now with sweat pouring off of their faces Morty starts slowing down.

"Rick I don't think I can last much longer"

"Come on Morty you have to keep going if you don't the monster will destroy you, and I lost my replacement Morty coupon so if you die I won't have a Morty"

"You're such a jerk Rick"

"Morty turn right I see a small place where we can hide"

As they turn left Rick realizes every time he shoots the monster it gets faster so he troughs down the gun. Rick and Morty both go into a small cave and hide from the monster. It worked because the monster ran right passed them not knowing that they were right in front of his nose.


End file.
